


Long Nights on Shetland

by MysteriousMoggy



Category: Shetland (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMoggy/pseuds/MysteriousMoggy
Summary: Sandy's hiding something. And it may have something to do with Perez's current bad luck of running in wolves. Although, one wolf seems to be protecting him.





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not brilliant at summaries but please give this one a go. It will be updates weekly and please leave notes to let me know what you think.  
> Thanks

He kept his eyes on the creature in front of him. Jimmy lifted the shotgun a little higher and thanked whatever had made him bring it with him. A little night-time stroll now felt like a very bad idea. He wasn’t the biggest fan of guns, but he was very grateful for it at that moment. The wolf edging ever closer, as he edged ever backwards.  
He was sure that his car was around here somewhere. If he could just get to it without having to shoot the wolf. The wolf knelt ready to lunge. Jimmy pulled the trigger slightly ready to shoot.  
When another wolf leapt in front of him and started to growl at the other wolf.  
Jimmy cursed silently. One wolf was hard enough to deal with but two. Well, maybe they could just fight one another, and he could get away.  
The first wolf lunged for the second and caught its claws on the neck, leaving a mark.  
Jimmy didn’t stay to watch the rest of the fight, backing up until he was out of sight and then running for his car.  
The next day he was still pretty shaken up and was meaning to ask Sandy about the wolves on the island, when he caught a glimpse of fresh claw marks when Sandy was putting on his coat.


	2. 2

It was a few months before Jimmy was able to go out on a walk again. It was the weekend, summer, it wasn't raining or snowing, and they had no urgent cases ongoing.   
It wasabout midday when he set off and dusk when the wolves jumped him. He was at least half a mile from his car and had no weapons on him. Calling for help wasn’t really an option and he could never outrun two wolves.   
So, he went for backing up. Hoping that something else would catch their eye or he could find something to climb up.  
He turned when he heard another growl from behind him. It looked like the same wolf that had defended him before. Jimmy had done quite a bit of research on wolves after that night.   
This wolf crept around him and move into a defensive position.   
The fight didn’t last long this time, and somehow the two wolves lost. They were left running for the hills with their tails between there legs. He wasn't sure what had happened, only that he was still alive.  
The wolf turned to look at Jimmy and nudged him towards his car. It limped along side him for the journey before collapsing. Jimmy wasn’t quite sure what to do but seeing as the wolf had saved his life twice, he might as well try and save it once.  
He moved his hands to lift the wolf when it stood up and backed away. Its eyes started to glaze over. Jimmy moved slowly towards it, he wasn’t going to let it die if he could help it. It hadn't let him die.  
“Trust me. I won’t hurt you.”  
The wolf shook its head, and Jimmy would have sworn he saw tears in its eyes.   
“You’re hurt. I can help. I have some supplies in my car. Please, just let me help.”  
The wolf paused. It ran away, well limped.  
Jimmy wasn’t sure if he should follow it or not but decided that the wolf would be able to take care off itself. 

The next morning a storm set in, carrying on for an entire week. When Perez got into the station on Monday there was a message waiting for him from Sandy. The man had been visiting his dad and was stuck on another island due to the storm.   
When the storm passed, and Sandy returned to work, Perez noticed that he was holding himself rather stiffly and had excused his bandages with excuses of being caught in the storm while out walking and falling.  
Jimmy made a note to watch Sandy closely.


	3. Chapter 3

Something about their latest case had been bugging Perez and he had decided to take another look at the crime scene. It was gone six by the time he reached the scene and he wouldn’t have long before it would be dark. He had his shotgun in the car. He’d may never have used it but two run ins with wolves had made Jimmy somewhat wary about being out after dark.   
The scene didn’t tell him anything new, so, he headed for his car. He cursed when four werewolves surrounded him. Making a run for his car might work, but Jimmy didn’t want to risk it. He couldn’t back away this time and decided that running was his best option. He got ready to move when another wolf showed up. Either he was being stalked by that wolf or he was overly lucky.   
It still looked a little injured from the last fight and Jimmy didn’t really want to see it die because of him.   
The wolf leapt tackling one wolf and throwing it across the field. Turning to the other three the wolf went for their legs. Within minutes the other three limped away to join their barley conscious friend.   
Jimmy turned back to the wolf and took in the fresh wounds. The wolf stuck around until he was back in his car and then left him. Although he was pretty sure that it followed him home. 

The next day Perez checked out the crime scene again. It was clear that a fight of some sort had happened here. He sent Tosh out to deal with it. Check if it was animals or humans.   
She’d been gone less than an hour when Bill popped his head in.   
“You seen Sandy this morning?”  
“No. Why?”   
“His dads on the phone. Says he can’t reach him. Thinks somethings wrong.”  
Jimmy looked up Sandy’s address, grabbed his coat and car keys.  
“Tell him he’s doing something. I go check his house.”  
Bill nodded and left to palm Sandy’s dad off for a bit. 

It took him twenty minutes to find Sandy’s house. Nestled in at the edge of the town, it had direct access to Shetland’s wilderness. Jimmy pulled his car up next to Sandy’s and knocked at the door. When no one answered he tried calling and headed round back. The gate wasn’t locked, and the garden was small enough that the body was the first thing he saw.  
“Shit.”  
Jimmy slowly approached the body.   
The upper half of the body had several faint tattoos. The largest and clearest of which was the wolf he’d just seen.  
As he reached the body Jimmy cursed a few more times. It was Sandy. Sandy. Sandy was a werewolf.   
“I need a drink.”  
Checking that the man was alive, unconscious but alive. Jimmy lifted him up and headed back to the house. He found the spare key and let them in. The house was sparse and looked like Sandy was still unpacking.   
By the time Jimmy had gotten the man, wolf, werewolf, into the house, Sandy had started to wake up.   
Placing him the sofa, Jimmy moved to get his medical supplies that were on the surrounding floor. When he returned Sandy was fully awake and cursed when he saw Jimmy.  
“I had that reaction. Although to be fair I didn’t know that you were a werewolf.”  
“Not something that really comes up in conversation.”  
“So… Guess I should thank you for saving my life.”  
“Teenagers. They wouldn’t have killed you. Not on purpose.”  
“That doesn’t make me feel better.”  
He passed Sandy a bottle of scotch that was also on the floor, and which the man downed in one. Jimmy then set about cleaning some of the wounds.  
“I can do that if you…”  
“You saved my life. Three time. So, shut up and let me return the favour.” They sat in silence for a while before Jimmy’s curiosity got the better of him. “What were you doing anyways?”  
“Making sure no attacked you again and patrolling.” Jimmy paused and looked at Sandy. The man shrugged. “Werewolf have a ritual. Upon turning 19 you must spend an entire Luna cycle in wolf form. Shetlands popular because its remote. They were only on this island because of the storm. No boats.”  
“So, they’ll leave soon?”  
“We’re halfway through the current Luna cycle. There’s a boat running tomorrow for the wolves doing this. They should be on it.”  
“Wait. Have you been following me when I go walking?”  
“Only at night. The first time was an accident. I was close by and heard a wolf growling at a human.”  
“So, you stepped in.” Sandy sighed.  
“Werewolves aren’t as violent as everyone thinks.”  
Jimmy finished cleaning up the wounds and the two men just watched each other for a while.  
“You won’t tell anyone will you.” Sandy broke the silence. “I mean… Most people have an idea about us. But…” He waved his hands, and then dropped them not sure how to explain it.  
“I’m not sure anyone would believe me if I tried.”   
“People have tried.”


End file.
